theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
November 2, 2015/Chat log
7:37 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZvkjewgF8GQ&list=PLJ_udtps85HeITxyXr-U7naZ3GSDxd1Yl&index=1 bro jony bye 7:37 Dragonian King lol bye will 7:38 Cfljony22 hey will bye will hey silly 7:38 Dragonian King sup 7:38 Cfljony22 Im fourtunatly busy doing chem stuff IM FINALLY DONE Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 8:32 Flower1470 Hey Silly and Jony Sup Peep 8:32 Dragonian King hi lily @Jony (party) 8:33 Cfljony22 hey lily thx silly 9:16 Dragonian King lily guess what 9:16 Flower1470 oh no what 9:17 Dragonian King in the later gravity falls episodes there's a character you'll really like https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=enMReCEcHiM 9:17 Flower1470 well done 9:17 Dragonian King thanks 9:17 Flower1470 10/10 would watch 9:20 Cfljony22 well RAW is on right now so i mean if u really wanted to see him 9:20 Flower1470 i just got enough for today ty 9:21 Cfljony22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p6SHQakL6Cc 9:31 Dragonian King we need a john cena emote 9:32 Cfljony22 LETS DO IT 9:32 Flower1470 oh no 9:32 Cfljony22 And a trumpet emote to go with it 9:33 Dragonian King yeah lily get to work please 9:33 Flower1470 no way that's one emote i wont do 9:34 Dragonian King DO IT FOR JOHN CENA (trumpets) 9:34 Flower1470 ._. 9:35 Dragonian King can you at least do the trumpet 9:35 Flower1470 ill think about it 9:36 Dragonian King and a spooky skeleton too for definitely not unrelated reasons doot doot 9:36 Flower1470 wow why dont you do it you have more free time than i do 9:37 Dragonian King i dont know how to find emotes :( 9:38 Cfljony22 spooky scary sckeletons 9:39 Dragonian King whats a sckeleton 9:39 Flower1470 I rummage through TTH's old smiley collection first, and if it's not there, I google it 9:40 Dragonian King i got the trumpet covered btw john cena might need to be custom (mario) im going to try and find skeleton for you well TTH doesn't have a skeleton but i found an evil pumpkin (twoface) 9:49 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:51 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:51 Dragonian King ooo i should make a bill emote 9:51 Flower1470 now that i can get behind 9:52 Dragonian King i just hope i can make it fit 9:56 Flower1470 oh Silly i have to show you my desktop http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/theawesomewebkinz/images/9/9d/Desktop11215.png 9:57 Dragonian King its beautiful wow your recycle bin is still the shadow realm? lol 9:58 Flower1470 i dont use it often :P 9:59 Cfljony22 whats farming frenzy 10:00 Flower1470 its a game where you run a farm and you're trying to produce goods for sale 10:00 Dragonian King lily help 10:00 Flower1470 You start with like. one chicken. 10:00 Dragonian King i need a new avatar but idk which gravity falls character to pick 10:00 Flower1470 and that chicken lays eggs to sell 10:00 Dragonian King can you KFC the chicken and ruin your farm 10:01 Flower1470 and you earn money and buy different livestock and machines to produce different goods if the chicken was able to be KFC'd then i would've eaten it already pick soos 10:01 Dragonian King fair enough and yay soos 10:03 Flower1470 @Jony was that enough info for you 10:06 Cfljony22 yeah i think i played it once 10:07 Flower1470 then why did you ask 10:07 Dragonian King my new avatar is awesome 10:07 Cfljony22 it looked familiar well i guess i gotta get a new pic too 10:07 Dragonian King brb WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK 10:08 Cfljony22 . now talk 10:08 Dragonian King you can't tell me what to do oops 10:08 Cfljony22 (facepalm) 10:08 Dragonian King WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK 10:08 Cfljony22 im hoping that was on purpose 10:09 Dragonian King yes 10:09 Cfljony22 2/8 10:09 Dragonian King it was pfft 10:09 Cfljony22 sureeeee 10:09 Dragonian King lily what do you think actually im going to tweak it one second ok thats better someone talk 10:10 Flower1470 what 10:10 Dragonian King what do you think 10:11 Cfljony22 its the same 10:11 Dragonian King i made it darker so you can see it better 10:11 Flower1470 A+ 10:12 Dragonian King yay i picked this one out of like... 15 lol 10:12 Cfljony22 i cant tell the difference ok what am i gonna make my new avatar as AND NO GRAVITY FALLS 10:12 Dragonian King john cena 10:13 Cfljony22 nah 10:13 Dragonian King pokemon 10:21 Cfljony22 *man nah 10:23 Dragonian King gravity falls 10:33 Flower1470 you guys are weird, im going bye Category:Chat logs Category:November 2015